ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Correa
Miguel Correa is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He was rescued by eatpraylove. Agent Profile Miguel began as a Sue’s childhood friend/crush in a Pokémon badfic. As a counterpart to the Sue stealing receiving Mew’s powers/essence/whatever, he and his mother, Diane, both received Celebi powers. Neither did much else worth charging for, so Chris, Ami, and Falchion recruited the Correas (and Miguel’s friend Brenda) after disposing of Natasha and her family. He received a semi-defined backstory and personality after arrival, and is still learning who he is and how to do his new job. Appearance Miguel was not described in his home fic, and so adopted a standard Afro-Hispanic teenager’s appearance upon arriving in HQ. Because he started as a side character, he's of average height and weight, with brown eyes, short-ish black curly hair (like the "generic black kid" look with a little more body), and slightly cool sepia-tone skin. Using his Celebi powers causes thin, clear insect wings to grow out of his back and his eyes to turn blue. Prolonged or intense use of those powers results in changes like green skin or antennae growing out of his hair. He always wears neat clothes that are just a little small on him, and prefers khakis (cargo shorts during warm weather). Personality As a bit character, he hadn’t been given much of a personality beyond "kindhearted, loyal best friend." This means he’s automatically a lot more stable/polite than your average PPC agent. (To be fair, his bases for comparison—Chris and Ami—are fairly new as well.) As part of his entry into the PPC, he passed through a Reality Room, which gave him a new backstory and a defined appearance, and had a solid week of FicPsych sessions, during which he discovered his bisexuality, most of his fandoms, and his capacity for sarcasm. He still doesn't know as much about his family history, but thanks to said backstory, he knows his mother came to the United States from Colombia sometime in the 1990s. Or possibly the 80s; his homefic was published in 2002, but Chris and Ami recruited him in 2014. Basically, timey-wimey stuff happened. Abilities Like the legendary he technically is, Miguel can time travel. The downside to this is that he’s extra-sensitive to time distortions even when he doesn’t have his powers. He can also manipulate objects with his mind as long as they’re no bigger than Chris’ Mareep. He hasn't tried the unique power seen in the Celebi from movie 4, but he'd like to someday. Due to his new backstory, Miguel is fluent in Spanish and English. He mostly uses the former to talk to his mom, whose English is good but not great. Other In addition to his partners and Chris' Pokémon, Miguel lives with the following: * A fluffy Velociraptor, who was a newbie gift from Boarder Legacy to his author * Kitty, his formerly sentient pet Persian * mew, Meww, and psych-heal the mini-Missingno, along with others who are up for adoption * A Cyndaquil rescued from his homefic * A Delibird his author received as a birthday present * Three of the PPC's first recorded Continuity Cats * (as of April 2016) A Stantler his author received as a Christmas present and the mini-Balrogs ring wraiths and witch king * Several mini-Chimera Animas * (as of November 2016) Peal the mini-Centipeetle and Ki nana the mini-Demon, who were rescued in one of Ami's missions. Mission Reports Listed in chronological order by release date unless specified otherwise. Home: eatpraylove's Tumblr Origin and Recruitment * Mission One: "Pilot" (Pokémon x World One), with Agents Chris, Ami Seeker, and Falchion (cowrite with SkarmorySilver) ** Every agent pair's first mission is a learning experience, and Chris and Ami's is no exception. ** Meww, psych-heal, other mini-Missingno, and Chris' Mareep adopted. * Interlude: "Adjustments" ** Note: Takes place in December 2014, with an epilogue covering January and February 2015. Partnered with Chris, Ami, and Violet * Mission Two: "The Agents, Cleaning" (Black Butler) ** The agents, and two new recruits, travel to Victorian London to take care of some business involving a young earl and an assassin. ** First Continuity Cats discovered and adopted. * "World-Jumper's Rudi's RP" (link to my first post) * "Halloween Masquerade" (RP) * Mission Three: "Banned from Johto" (Pokémon) ** Chris takes a Sue's home region and mangled English ''very personally.'' ** Multiple mini-Missingno adopted. * "2016 New Year's Gift Exchange" (RP) * Mission Four: "Canon's Bane" (The Lord of the Rings) (cameo) ** Chris and Ami make two new acquaintances and visit Arda. ** ring wraiths and witch king brought back, and Mey Rin given to Agent William Grey. * "Zingenmir's Purim RP" * Mission Five: "Of Swimmers and a Sue" (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club) ** In their first solo mission, Miguel and Violet visit Japan and discover a sheep in wolf's clothing. ** Naigsa, a (completely harmless) mini-Iwatobi-chan, discovered. * Mission Six: "For the Sake of All Living Things" (Tokyo Mew Mew) TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL INJURY ** The trends of defective English and Stu protagonists using bad science return with a vengeance, and all involved have strong opinions on the matter. ** Mini-Chimera Animas discovered and put in custody. Also, he and Violet graduate to full agent status. * Mission Seven: "An Appeal to the Gods" (The Lord of the Rings x The Legend of Zelda) ** An unlisted and completely inept high-fantasy crossover pushes everyone's buttons as hard as it can. * Mission Eight: "Every Girl Crazy" (Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter) (cowrite with Voyd) ** In which another Floater calls for aid. Bizarre shenanigans ensue, and not just on the part of the badfic. ** Note: Violet does not appear, and Chris appears at the beginning. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters